generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JuniperAlien
Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 My Talk Page Rules #When writing me a message, 'PLEASE '''put a signature so I can know who to reply to. #Make sure your signature is a clickable link. #Please add a title to your message by using the "Heading 2" Font. Unsuitable Template I'm trying to create an unsuitable template, because I'm about to make a page for Coffee, but then I pictured something in my mind: Child: Mommy! Daddy! Mother: Yes? Child: I just drank a whole cup of coffee! That means I can stay up right?! So, yeah, should I create a coffee page and Unsuitable template (I mean, the template is just unsuitable if it is eight or seven and lower)? Smurfs (B1K3) talk 11:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : Lol..B1K3, no. There's no need for a "unsuitable template". I mean, come on, look at what Bobo did. He didn't even make coffee; he ate coffee beans. I'm sure a parent would allow their child to eat coffee beans, ''and ''Bobo's a monkey! Children aren't really suppose to be drinking coffee...Besides, I'm sure if we made that template, we'd have to put it on other pages. It's only a cartoon.JuniperAlien 18:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Come on, Josh, we might that category to think if some of the characters of the show are dead or alive, we can use that, what do ya say? Larry1996 03:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Categories I am adding people to different categories as who ever had anything to do with them like added the pack to the category of Van Kliess because those guys work for Van Kliess.RBCS 17:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello ? Hello I see you are apparently the closest thing I can find to a person in charge of this whole project so I want to introduce myself. ---HI JuniperAlien, nice to meet you--I'm Jadis.---I'm currently interested in fully participating in this project/community, However I am bi-polar have a condition called Manic Depression which is considered to be a disability by the culture in which I dwell but is really something like an X-man power, which one must learn to control and channel to the cause of good. SO don't trust me. I'm not very dependable, but I can be very dedicated at times, periodically. I'm also not the typical Rex fan, as I am 50 years old and a college graduate. My 12 year old semi-autistic daughter got me started on this, and my training as a graduate student in literature/culture studies keeps me going. I also am too old to have grown up with computers so this is not my first language, I am relatively internet illiterate and the only exposure prior to yesterday I had to any wiki type site was looking up info on wikipedia. I say this to warn you I could perhaps do much harm without even realizing I am doing harm. Please let me know if I am doing harm, and let me know how I can best help. I'm also not entirely sure if I am signing things correctly,don't know how to add reference footnotes, etc. Any advice might be appreciated. Jadisofeternity 19:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) After having written that I found the policy section which explains much, however I do still have questions...is there a proper place to go with questions, confusions or suggestions? for example, grey areas such as "no speculation" There are many things we can know only through speculation because so many things in the show are not clearly stated. For example, the page on Abysus states in "description" that it is in North america and in "trivia" that it is in middle east or Europe, both based on a vague globe-with-explosion image. I think those locations are both speculation about the meaning of that image, so I think the image should be placed on the pagebeing the only fact on this matter available, along with all reasonable interpretation of the information,with photos of earth from space showing those areas for comparison speculation is a necessary part of discovering the truth. Speculations could be put on a separate page, and a link given to that page Jadisofeternity 20:05, November 22, 2011 (UTC) A note of truth: Dear JuniperAlein, have ypu ever noticed that Rex is Bi-polar. Bi-Polar can mean that you get angry pretty quick and it can mean that you are emotional. Most people that I have this when they have symponthy or conflicting feelings on anyone. I am really Rex,but I got so spazed out because you got upset when I made two accounts. I promise you that will never happen agian. You can go to my profile page and read what it says about me and characters I like. I would never lie that is what my personality is and things I do. Or my appearance and some other things. I really do have a brother that is older than me. Why do you think that I am lieing? If you really knew in person you would know that I even ask my friends if I do. I wish you did beleive me and I want to be your friend. Remember this:Que son impresionantes y mantener la imagino tomando fresco y todo lo que una adminstracion hace. Which means: You are awesome and keep the cool picturing taking up and everything that an administer does.rex 01:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Comments JuniperAlien what happened to the comments board? New background? I made a new background for the wiki because of the status quo change in 'Back in Black'. I wanted to get the other admins' consensus on this, so it's right here: http://generatorrexpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki_BG.jpg Let me know on my talk page what you think! LittleJuniper 21:23, November 24, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper :I think the background looks great and would fit the status quo perfectly. Not to mention, it has really high quality. —JuniperAlien (talk) 02:22, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! I was editing Ben Tennyson's page while someone else was editing it. And now it's all coded, if you could help out please! Sorry for the problem :P WingBlade95 23:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) -WingBlade95 : I fixed the code glitch for you. :) Katara20 (talk) 23:56, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Alpha Edit No no no. Take a look at how the page was before I undid the edit. The coding was visible, so I assumed someone was vandalising the page. Apologies for any misunderstandings. Skitts 03:08, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cured E.V.O.s category Sorry I think that through enough I will see if there is anything you forgot to delete from the category as soon as I figure out how. Oh and I just noticed that this the second time we're talking about categories. RBCS 16:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Ultimatrix, Null Void and Null void Projector Ultimatrix that you deleted, if it was seen and used in a special, not only Ben, but it by Alpha and use only information of the special.and should create the articles of the Null Void Projector, that is one of the inventions of Cesar. Null and Void because you can see at the end of th especial and Alpha's current Prison.Ben 17:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 pages in the crossover But I would only with crossover information, do not take this wrong, but that informacon Ben 10 intersects with the Generator Rex at the point of crossover.Ben 20:24, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Other message I write this article with what I saw explicitly in Crossover, not copy and paste any of the other aforementioned wiki, please allow recreate lso, if you compare the article that you create with the Ben 10 Wiki.Ben 21:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Signature? Could I make a page that says: "User:B1K3/Sig"?, It's for my signature and I'm making this page because the custom sig I want to make has a very long code. (plus I'm only gonna edit that page once) B1K3 11:52, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :I think if you want to test out your signatures you should create a forum post. —JuniperAlien (talk) 13:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Actually, what B1K3's suggesting is fine. I've seen quite a few wikis use this method, including Avatar Wiki. There's really no other way to do it when the coding is very long. Katara20 (talk) 18:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Separate Message 1 You're Right, Sorry. Jess0312 12:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to get a lot of Badges, so I'll be ranked #1. Note for you I didn't mean to say I am Rex. I should really think before I type. Sorry about that. But do you know Rex's personality I looked it up and it maches to my personality, that's what I should have put. Please don't block me I should really think. I just don't where you could find rules around here so I am clueless. I didn't mean to cause trouble around here, please forgive me. Why do you think I would've read anything that is the word bi-polar. But I am. Heres what I mean when I say bi-polar: 1.Don't really like going to bed. 2.I can't hide my emotions. 3.I get angry or sad easily. and please beleive me,I should have put it account somewhere I'm sorry. I really am. How can I not make you angry and when you tell me I will no longer make made no more. I hope we can work it out. Hrosebud5 22:23, December 2, 2011 (UTC) questions It would be nice if there were a clearly defined place to ask random questions.Like a help forum. Is there an FAQ? haven't seen one. maybe most user find their way around more easily than do. I totally can't figure out how to add pictures or how to create an acceptable picture. I assume this is explained someplace? the explanation I saw were very not helpful for what I don't understand. I have an alternate cover version of the MREX vol 2 comic book, was trying to add a scan of this cover to the gallery since we don't have that version listed, but we have pictures of other covers. to what degree are scans of comic books or screen captures of cartoon network legal, anyhow? Is there some limit of how much one can post on a wiki assume scanning the whole comic would be forbidden, but how much is too much? Second question. There doesn't seem to be any simple table of content for this site, I find it difficult to find things. I noticed by searching "toys" that we list a few of the toys, have some I could add pictures maybe if knew how to add pictures but I could not determine if we list other merchandise, such as the mugs waterbottles shirts mousepads etc offered currently by cartoon network, and any other merchandise which has been produced. I find merchadise interesting,, I would like to know what-all this show has spawned, is this not something we should list? you might say "do it yourself" to which I say I don't know how, or where to put it. Also wondered if we have anywhere a comprehensive list of links to all other website relevant to Generator Rex? network, DA fan groups[or fan groups on other sites like that?, Facebook, etc...anything else which exists and I don't know about it]Jadisofeternity 02:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... Do you think it would be a good idea for us to make seperate gallery pages of things that aren't in the show (AoP, promo art, etc...) for each character? I've noticed a lot of the gallery pages are getting a little big. : I've discussed that with Katara20 once, but we haven't updated it. I do think we need it to separate gallery pages especially with Rex ones since it was getting big ~ Flickfreak 15:31, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah. I actually do agree. What do you have in mind? —JuniperAlien (talk) 15:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: I was thinking the sub gallery in character's gallery page that has independent article (such as Generator Rex: Agent of Providence) moved back to the original gallery, no need subpage in character's gallery. I once thought it would be good linking it with other gallery, but since the show is getting much more pictures, it is getting big. It's like M. Rex. it will become a whole different universe. ::: I also was thinking separating Rex's gallery into subpages per season? How's the other wiki handle this kind of problem, btw? Flickfreak 17:18, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: What if we used categories to contain those images instead of galleries? For example, we could add a "Rex Salazar concept art" category to each image that is concept art, and then create a page titled "Category:Rex Salazar concept art." I've seen many wikis use this system of categorizing images. For example, DC Wiki uses categories as well as galleries to organize their images. (See this category that contains images of Hal Jordan). :::: The biggest advantage of using categories is that it eliminates having to shuffle images around. For example, if this image was categorized with "Rex Salazar images", "Noah Nixon images", "Bobo Haha images", and "The Day That Everything Changed images", then the image would be added to multiple category pages at once. This would be a ''lot quicker than adding that image to four separate galleries! Also, if images are categorized as soon as they're uploaded, then it'll be much easier to keep track of them. For example, this gallery contains some images of Kenwyn that are not in her actual gallery. We wouldn't have this problem if the images were categorized properly, as they would instantly be placed in all appropriate categories. Furthermore, categories automatically separate large amounts of images into separate pages (see the DC Wiki example that I linked to earlier). This would reduce loading times for people who don't have fast computers. :::: The only downside to using a category is that you can't arrange images in a certain order. But on the other hand, many of our galleries aren't arranged in order anyway. Katara20 (talk) 17:34, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Since we needed quicker solution, categories would be very helpful. I don't think arrangements would be a problem. The only reason why I often rearranging gallery is to track which sequence pictures I hadn't submit. I'll go with categories. Flickfreak 17:44, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :I actually love, Katara20's idea. I honestly had no clue you could set categories and use them as galleries, i'm impressed. I think it would be a great improvement. But I must ask again; are you suggesting that use categories for only certain images (such as promo art, games, etc.), or for all images (including episodes)? If we're going to be using all images, I'm all for it, because a lot of pages really are getting too long. The categories actually gives a number of pages that you can scroll though to see other images. Another advantage is that when you delete an image (which is what we'll most likely do to duplicates), it won't show up in the category anymore. In regular galleries, once you delete an image from the wiki, you'd have to delete the unknown image file the gallery as well (which can sometimes be a pain because some are added to more than one gallery) —JuniperAlien (talk) 17:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Should we start now or we focus on the licensing first? Flickfreak 11:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: LOK Opening Wow, it looked amazing! :D The animation was very fluid, too. I was surprised by the use of CGI, but it actually works pretty well. I wish the clip wouldn't have cut off so early, though... :P It would have been great to see some of the episode. Also...how in the world did something like this get leaked? :S Katara20 (talk) 00:16, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I know right? I'm so excited. The opening (with the bending parts) are just awesome. Oh yeah, that guy you heard in the intro is the guy who voices White Knight xD —JuniperAlien (talk) 17:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) New Korra Clip Click here. Katara20 (talk) 03:35, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Omg, that looks really cool!!! Thanks for showing me this. Agh, Katara's alive. —JuniperAlien (talk) 03:41, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :: More pictures have been leaked... I'll comment on this stuff later. I need to finish some homework right now. :) Katara20 (talk) 21:01, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Meechum edit Please excuse my french my friend but I find myself asking Why the heck you replaced the profile picture of Peter Meechum with one of the scientists from the nanite project? Peter isn't a scientist and he certainly wasn't at the event or the project. Whatever I'm removing the image and replacing it with one from after he was cured. Brandon Storm9 13:47, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Meechum I still say the dude in the crop you made bares a closer resemblance to the dude Rylander E.V.O.'d in the beginning of Dark Passage. How bout this one of us finds a pic of the guy, foward it to the other, and we end the debate K? Brandon Storm9 00:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello there my friend I found a video clip of Dark Passage complete with the dude that Rylander E.V.O.d, take a look. http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xjtirp_generator-rex-episode-9-dark-passage_tech Call me back after you watch the clip and then we can talk about the dude. Brandon Storm9 13:54, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Heroes united page Could you please lock the heroes united page? People are constantly copying and pasting the summary from ben 10, it's irritating me a lot. Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 10:54, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :I locked it, but I prevented new/unregistered users from making it. —JuniperAlien (talk) 14:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, though I don't mean to be rude, but the message on Selina's talk was a little mean. Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 14:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Not mean, honest. I need to set rules straight, yes? It seemed to be annoying you (and other admins at that). —JuniperAlien (talk) 15:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for the edit made to the crossover page. I'll probably not edit anymore, just browse. I also apologised to the person I saw who ratted me out while I was taking a look at the talk section. For now, I'll just mind my own business. Sorry. :( Thank you. Sponsorship Hello, I think that this wiki should be sponsored so that more people would be able to edit this wiki. If you ever think about it the link is here. Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 11:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, plus do you ind if I mingle with the Welcome tool template? I would like to put some rules on them (or should an admin do it?) Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 11:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) To JuniperAlien: Hi,My name is Rex and I am haspanic. I am just going to go ahead and ask you. Do you care to be my friend? I also want to know what are the rules and what can you do as admin?Rex and Caesar 1520 01:51, December 17, 2011 (UTC) This is getting out of control Responding to this The last time I asked an IP address is when a user didn't log in and I copied the address and ask the wiki. Or we could ask them straightforwardly. Go to this Wiki Support to contact and ask the wiki staff. Don't forget to note that you're an admin, because only admins can have IP information. Do you want me to do it for you? Flickfreak 03:14, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, Flick. No it's fine, I'll do it on my own. I'll let you know if anything. Thanks again. —JuniperAlien (talk) 03:41, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Oh they will reply your message for about 2-3 days max but I often got replied within a day. Good luck. Flickfreak 03:50, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Separate Message where can i watch gen rex riddle of the sphinx from exept youtube, tv-links or mastertoons ? plz tel me as fast as you an caz i wana watch! i am a big fan !!! :D (AzinZare) Separate Message How did you get the info on Beatriz? :I got the name off of IMDB. —JuniperAlien (talk) 22:51, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Listen: Look,were twins and she sometimes lies and I don't. All because we have the same IP doesn't mean I'm her. What makes you think I am that person.? My older brother uses the same IP. We use the same computer. Do not think that. I asure you that she just wanted to go on the wiki after me. Because I had to do sometihng. Oh,and about the accupation,Those are what I will do. Because in high school I will take some classes for those things. Lets be friends and not fuss over this. Are you nice? Because if you are then you can be my friend.Rex and Caesar 1520 01:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks: Thank you. I hope you trust me. I promise to start all this over and lets forget all the wrong. I know you don't like being annoyed but how can I not annoy you? What I'm trying to say is that we got on a bad side and whatever bothered you I will not do it again, Honest. I need to know where the rules for this wiki are. Do you know? I want to do my best on helping this wiki without harassing you anymore. You know what? I want you to joing my wiki. Jidisofenternity and I will fix the name. But for now,its just called generator rex fano wiki but we'll change it to Friday Night Of Action. Since your an admin here I will make you one on mine. rex 02:19, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Message Remember when I said I wanted to edit a template? It's not really a template, but it's the Welcome Message for a new user, the one on gen rex fan fic is here, (Note: The deadlink on thw right is actually the wikia headbanner, I haven't made one yet for the fan fic wiki but this one has one), so do you want me to change the welcome message or leave it alone? Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 15:11, December 19, 2011 (UTC)